Zbok
by Weitarou
Summary: Aomine nigdy nie przepuści okazji żeby zmacać kształtne pośladki. Nawet jeśli należą one do faceta. Krótkie, głupawe i zboczone.


Szybkie AoKise, mogą być błędy~

Ktoś (widzę cię, paskudo ;) ostatnio ciągle mnie dręczył o jakieś AoKise, tak więc jest c: Krótkie, głupawe i zboczone, a niech sobie raz chłopak pomaca XD'

* * *

Wygląd za oknem jeszcze nigdy nie wydawał mu się aż tak interesujący. Stało się tak za sprawą nudy, która go ogarnęła, gdy czekał na zamówione przez siebie jedzenie w pobliskim barze z fast foodami.

Aomine oparł podbródek na dłoni i leniwie spoglądał na siedzące na ławeczce dziewczyny w szkolnych mundurkach. Jedna z nich, chichocząc, co chwilę pokazywała coś drugiej w magazynie o modzie. Znowu Kise? - pomyślał ze znużeniem, dostrzegając całkiem wyraźnie znajomą żółtą czuprynę na okładce jakiegoś taniego szmatławca. - Szczerze mu współczuję, gdyby się dowiedziały, że siedzi jakieś pięć metrów od nich, żeżarłyby go z kościami.

Kise dzisiaj specjalnie przyjechał do jego szkoły razem z Kuroko i zaproponował wspólne wyjście. W takich sytuacjach, Aomine zwykle starał się ignorować blondyna, ale gdy w grę wchodziło darmowe żarcie, sytuacja ulegała natychmiastowej zmianie. Teraz jednak poważnie się zastanawiał, czy to aby na pewno był dobry pomysł.

Westchnął cicho i zmarszczył lekko brwi, wciąż uparcie wbijając wzrok w szybę. Kise dzisiaj irytował go zdecydowanie bardziej niż zwykle. Nie dlatego, że był głośny, natrętny i płaczliwy, tym razem to było coś innego, coś, co kładło na łopatki wszystko inne.

Chwilę wcześniej w spokoju oczekiwał na swojego kebaba, ciesząc się widokami za oknem, gdy tuż przed jego twarzą zamachał się czyjś tyłek. Dodajmy, że zgrabny tyłek. Niestety, należący do faceta, a dokładniej do Kise, który opierał łokcie na stoliku, przy którym siedział razem Kuroko i wypinał się w kierunku Aomine. Nie wiedział, czy miał to zinterpretować jako obrazę, czy otwarte zaproszenie, ale ten widok działał mu na nerwy. Skrzywił się, niby z niesmakiem i odsunął się na odległość wyciągniętej ręki.

- Czy Kise musi aż tak wywijać tym tyłkiem? - pomyślał ze złością, warcząc cicho. - Zupełnie jak pies, zamiata tam i z powrotem.

Kise po raz kolejny wybuchnął perlistym śmiechem i odsunął się nieco do tyłu, jeszcze bardziej przybliżając się do jego twarzy.

- Robi to tak, jakby specjalnie się nadstawiał...co by się stało, gdybym zmacał ten jego zgrabny tyłeczek? Pewnie chwilę później wszystko byłoby we smarkach i łzach.

Uwielbiał doprowadzać go do tego stanu nie tylko ze względów "estetycznych", jego poczerwieniała buźka gwarantowała mu ubaw po pachy i niezłą rozrywkę. Poza wspólną grą, Aomine właśnie w taki sposób okazywał zainteresowanie blondynem. Pamiętał jak jeszcze za czasów Teikou, podczas ćwiczeń ciągle podstawiał mu nogę lub kopał w kostki. Dręczył go na różne sposoby, a wtedy Kise zaczynał histerycznie piszczeć i biegł do kapitana lub Kuroko, na różne sposoby starając się pobrudzić jego koszulkę smarkami.

Aomine jakby od niechcenia położył dłoń na jego pośladku i lekko ścisnął. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Ścisnął mocniej, a Kise drgnął i nagle urwał w połowie zdania. Rozejrzał się przelotnie, nawet przez krótką chwilę zawiesił wzrok na nim i ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na Kuroko.

- Nic się nie stało, Kurokocchi! - zapewnił go, dostrzegając pytające spojrzeniem. - Ktoś mnie tylko przypadkiem szturchnął, to nic takiego!

Daiki z osłupieniem wpatrywał się w swoją dłoń, która wciąż spoczywała na pośladku Kise. Przypadkiem? Jak można czegoś takiego nie zauważyć, ty tleniona łajzo! - chciał wrzasnąć, ale w ostatniej chwili zapobiegawczo przygryzł wargi, wydając z siebie tylko nieszkodliwy, niezidentyfikowany odgłos. Kise można zarzucić wiele rzeczy, jest głośny, płaczliwy i ma kobiecą urodę, która już wielu zdołała spedalić. Nawet on sam musiał przyznać, że już nie był stuprocentowym hetero, jak się kiedyś deklarował. Na jego twarz wpłynął wredny uśmieszek, kiedy do jego głowy przyszedł szatański pomysł.

- Dlaczego by z tego nie skorzystać? - pomyślał i dalej w najlepsze znęcał się nad jego tyłkiem. Blondyn wciąż trajkotał o wszystkim i o niczym znużonemu Kurokocchiemu, który powoli sączył swojego waniliowego szejka. Błękitne oczy ominęły żółtą czuprynę i spojrzały na niego przenikliwie. Aomine na krótką chwilę przestał i niewinnie popatrzył w bok. Kuroko przymknął powieki i westchnął, rzucając blondynowi zdegustowane spojrzenie.

- Kise-kun.

- ...Tak, Kurokocchi? - zapytał szybko, zaciekawiony powodem, dla którego zdecydował się przerwać mu w połowie zdania. Kuroko oderwał słomkę od ust i podniósł wzrok.

- Nie wiem, czy to ci sprawia przyjemność i celowo tego nie zauważyłeś, ale już od pewnego czasu Aomine-kun molestuje twoje pośladki. - powiedział, znacząco zerkając na Aomine.

- Aominecchi? - zapytał, tłumiąc dłonią śmiech. Kise przez chwilę patrzył na Kuroko z niedowierzaniem, po czym parsknął śmiechem i powoli odwrócił się od niego.

- Nie ma mowy, żeby Aominecchi mnie...ŁAAA!

Kise wrzasnął krótko, zwracając na siebie uwagę klientów stojących przy ladzie. Daiki podniósł głowę znad wykonywanej czynności i zmierzył go znudzonym spojrzeniem.

- No i czego się drzesz jak stare prześcieradło, to twoja wina, że do twojego mózgu nie dochodzą żadne bodźce.

- Dlaczego to robisz?! - pisnął i szybko strząsnął jego dłoń. Obrócił się do niego przodem i potrząsnął głową, zakrywając grzywką poczerwieniałe policzki. Pociągnął nosem, czując wzbierające się w oczach łzy. Aomine oparł się o krzesło i założył dłonie na piersi.

- Nudzę się. - powiedział wprost, przewracając oczami. - Sam zapewniłeś mi rozrywkę, nadstawiając tyłek w moim kierunku. Cycków nie masz, ale poza nimi pozostają dwie inne, też całkiem kształtne półkule.

- Naruszyłeś moją przestrzeń osobistą! - wybuchnął, nadymając poczerwieniałe policzki.

- A ty powinieneś przestać zgrywać taką cnotkę niewydymkę.

- Jesteś najgorszy, Aominecchi! - wybuchnął płaczem i wyleciał z knajpy, o mało co nie zabijając o szklane drzwi. Jeszcze przez kilka chwil, Aominie mógł z szerokim wyszczerzem obserwować, jak wybiega z pomieszczenia i wpada na te same dwie dziewczyny, które poprzednio podniecały się magazynem z jego buźką. Błękitnowłosy dopił szejka i lekko zgiął kubek w dłoniach.

- Jesteś strasznie niewyżyty. - powiedział beznamiętnie, idąc w kierunku kosza.

- Ale przynajmniej zdążył zapłacić za jedzenie. - odparł Aomine, rechocząc pod nosem.

Kise wyszedł, Kuroko gdzieś zniknął, ale jego czekanie zostało nagrodzone. W końcu przynieśli mu tego kebaba, nażarł się jak świnia i z zadowoleniem poklepał się po pełnym brzuchu.

- Może następnym razem powinienem spróbować normalnie zaprosić go na randkę...- mruknął z namysłem, spoglądając na małą żółtą plamkę, otoczoną przez całkiem sporą grupkę fanek.


End file.
